1. Field of the Invention.
The invention in general relates to automotive gearshift indicators, sometimes referred to as PRNDL's (Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive, Low) in the automotive field, and more particularly to a floor mounted gearshift indicator mechanism that is entirely enclosed in the indicator housing and connects to the gearshift lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Automotive gearshift indicators have been used in the industry to indicate the position of the gearshift lever, especially of automatic transmissions, for at least fifty years. These gearshift lever position indicators must be lighted to be visible at night and be reliable, which are also requirements for many non-automotive indicators. In addition these automotive indicators must be able to tolerate the relatively large forces associated with automotive gear shifts and be compatible with automotive assembly techniques, i.e. they should be installable in the automobile as a unit and with minimal operations. Generally floor mounted gearshift position indicators have comprised a fixed, lighted set of indicia and a mechanical indicating arm which is coupled to the gearshift mechanism. These prior art indicator mechanisms also generally used a flexible boot to house and seal the gearshift lever. To avoid unsightly external connections, or for other reasons, the indicator arm passed through a slot in the housing, under the indicator, and connected internally to the gearshift mechanism. This arrangement made it difficult to coordinate the indicator position with the shift lever position. More recently, an entirely enclosed gearshift indicator has been designed which utilizes an electronic "gear indicator arm" comprising a separate electro-luminescent lamp for each indicator position and an electrical switch activated by the gearshift lever which lights the appropriate one of the lamps. These indicators have used a flexible steel tape to close the slot in the indicator housing through which the shift lever extends. The housing and tape combination entirely enclosed the indicator mechanism and sealed it against entry of foreign particles except for a narrow slot through which the tape moved. While these indicators have the advantages of being totally enclosed, essentially sealed against foreign particles, have switching mechanisms that are connected directly to the gearshift lever, and present a more visible and aesthetically pleasing display, the electronic system is more complex and prone to failure than the prior mechanical system.